fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Squik (DS)
Vivosaur Information # 107/165 Squik Description: '' /''' ''' Born from a mysterious egg fossil, Squik features powerful support effects that lower all AZ enemy stats. '''Fossil Museum/Fossilary: A mysterious Neutral-type vivosaur born from an egg. Soft and fluffy, but tough in battle! To obtain: ' Mysterious present (Download), Raise all vivosaurs to rank 12' Side quest (Egg-xact Timing) Class: Long-Range Mid-Range Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Summary 'Squik '''is a rare chicken-like vivosaur found in either the Nintendo Channel or from a DS download at a Gamestop store. The player must find it on the fossil lawn, and then clean it succesfully. It automatically starts at 300 battle points, while the other 300 must be obtained via battling. It can also be obtained, along with the other members of its family, by leveling all 100 vivosaurs to rank 12. Instead of appearing as a head fossil when you clean it, it appears as an egg. As it is a neutral type, an Aopteryx can transform into it, often surprising those players unaware of its existence. In the official comic, Rosie revives a chicken-like vivosaur and calls it Squik because that is all that it says, asuming that "he must be trying to tell us his name". Strategy Always leave it in the SZ, launching away attacks when you get to, and if Squik somehow gets into the AZ, spam on Karmic Aura and hope on your 50% luck that it will counter. If you have your other SZ vivosaur, it is a good choice that has vivosaur has accuracy lowering support effects to the enemy's AZ, or enrage skills, so that Squik's high evasion can take place. Dynal is great when put in the SZ with Squik, as their support effects make every stat on your opponent's AZ drop to zero. Luck and skill requires to use Squik. Trivia *Squik shares the same cries with the other chickens. *It is the neutral version of the other chickens. *Squik has the lowest attack of any vivosaur. (30) Squik also has the lowest LP of any vivosaur together with Aopteryx and the other chickens. (200) *It is the only vivosaur that has 50% chance to counter instead of 40%. *Squik does not have any super fossil attatched to it when received in Fossil Fighters Champions, which is odd considering most event vivosaurs in the game are equiped with golden fossils. *Because of this, You can attatch a wonderous or miracalous fossil to it in Fossil Fighters Champions. *Though you can give Squik Wonderous fossil rocks in FFC, it will not change colors, obvious because there are other chickens that have different colors already. *Squik's wings, tail, and crown resemble white feathers, because of its neutral type. *If you use a gold fossil on Squik, it will have the same stats it would of had in Fossil Fighters. ' ' 'Igno Squik Squirk ' ' ' 'Igno '' Squik '' Squirk ''' Category:Vivosaurs Category:Neutral Type Vivosaur Category:Bird-Like Vivosaurs Category:Unlockable Content Category:Non Dinosaur Vivosaurs